


Taking care of my girl.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, French Kissing, Lemon, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Red picks up a stressed Enid from point prep and has a couple of "ideas", to help relieve her problems.





	Taking care of my girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lemon; and I'm pretty nervous about posting it. Don't know if I want to make it into a series or not.

"Enid...Enid...Enid darling wake up!!!", elodie yelled as she ripped the covers off of Enid's unconscious body. "Ugh, what elodie?", Enid said with her eyes still closed and half asleep. "Aren't you going to get up", elodie said tugging on her knotted hair. 

"For what", Enid said covering her face with her arm. "Are you serious; don't tell me you forgot that we get to go home for a week today", elodie stated. 

"Holy cob; I almost forgot about that!!!", Enid said instantly springing to life. "You dunce; I've already got my bags packed and everything", elodie said pointing to a mountain of duffel bags with her pretty face on them. 

"Enid your always so unprepared", elodie said letting out a little chuckle. "Not really; I called red a couple of days ago, to tell her to be here to pick me up, but I forgot to pack up all my stuff", Enid said looking at all of her clothes still strown about the room. "Well after you do that don't forget to come to the auditorium; chip damage has a message for all of the students before we leave", elodie said before walking out of the room. 

"Enid then let out a huge sigh of relief as she began to pack her things up; school had been so stressful the last couple of months and she was so tired of all of the projects from greyman; the endless obstacle courses from foxtail, the entrance tests from ms.sunshine, constantly having to watch her back from chip damage and his brainwashed students, she just wanted to go home for a while. She was missing red, her family and friends even the bodega, point had been so bad that she had even been finding some grey in her beautiful purple hair.

But now all she has to do is go see what that gerk chip damage wants and she could go home for a little while. So as she finished packing her things up; she quickly headed to the auditorium. When she entered she saw elodie and her groupie's sitting next to each other and decided to join them.

"So elodie what does the great chip damage want", Enid asked rolling her eyes. "I'm not really sure; but I'm just as ready to go as you are", elodie said smiling. "Whatever; here he comes", Enid said laying her head in her hand. 

Just then the strange and secretive chip damage walked onto the stage of the auditorium with his hand in the form of a microphone. "Students of point prep; we've had an excellent year so far, we've destroyed our rivals at mega football, we've had new students, and we've taught you all how to be great heroes", chip said starting up a round of applause. 

"Having said all this though; we know that during your breaks your all probably just going to be laying around and playing video games and what not, so instead I'm assigning you all a special project so your brains won't get rusty", chip said with a devious smile. "You are all to do a report that involves summarizing everything you've learned here so far into a 10 page essay; add your feelings about how great this school is, and how much better of a young hero you have become since joining us", chip said as he watched just about every student in the crowd sigh annoyingly. 

"Unh,unh,unh; I don't want to hear any sass because its mandatory; and I want it put in my hands when you return, now go enjoy your breaks; you are dismissed", chip added sternly before walking off of the stage. 

"What the heck; are you serious, how could that gerk pull something like this on us", Enid yelled out. "What so bad about it Enid; its kinda like extra credit", elodie said not even bothered by it. "I wanted to use my break to rest and spend times with loved one's; not do more freaking school work, I'm sick of this place", Enid added. "Well I'm not worried mine will get done with no problems; right girl's", the blonde added looking over at her groupie's ms.pastel and koala princess with a sly smile. 

"Of course elodie; we'll make sure you have the best of all the essays", the girls answered giving a thumbs up. "Well not everybody's got fans to do all of their homework for them elodie", Enid added before storming off in a rage. "Man I just hope reds here; I've got to get the heck outta here before I eat some souls", Enid said getting demonic eyes. 

As she walked out of the floating school and in to the parking lot she was ecstatic to see her girlfriend standing next to her future battle tank waiting for her. "Oh my cob Enid; I've missed you so much!!!", the red head yelled from across the parking lot. "Come hear girl", she said as she ran over to Enid and scooped her into a long awaited kiss. 

But red could see that something was wrong; usually when Enid saw her she was always happy and drooling over her future beauty, but today Enid had a stressed look on her face and didn't really even react to reds kiss. 

"Hey babe; is their something wrong?", red asked with a curious look on her face. "Huh, oh no, nothing's wrong; nothing at all", Enid answered with a nervous chuckle. "Oh, um, okay then; well are you ready to go?", red added. Just then Enid latched onto red with desperate eyes and said, "are you kidding; get me the heck outta here", Enid yelled. 

As they got into reds tank red couldn't help but notice the stressed face that Enid still had; she wanted to do something that would make her smile. So she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her music list until she came upon "painwreck by shadow boyz". "Hey E check it out; it's your favorite band", red said blasting the song as they left the floating school.

"Man this is pretty jammin; huh E?", red asked looking over at her depressed gf. "It's fine red...just fine", Enid answered in an annoyed tone. Just then red turned the radio all the way down and looked over at Enid. 

"E, I want you to tell me what's wrong with you". "Nothing's wrong with me red; I promise", Enid said attempting to turn the radio back up. "Cut the act E; your my girlfriend I know when something's wrong with you", red stated. Enid then let out a huge sigh.

"Fine I'll tell you red; point prep has been utter hell, I'm so tired of all of the endless bs classes and having to watch my back from chip damage; and here I was thinking that I was going to have a full week off with nothing to do but hang out with you and rad and KO but low and behold; that gerk chip damage gave all of the students a ten page essay to write and turn in after the break; I'm just freaking stressed out with all of this school stuff", Enid said getting tears in her eyes. 

"I just can't catch a break", the stressed out teen added. "Just don't do the report if you don't want to; I skipped all sorts of projects when I was in school", red said with a smile. "I can't; if I skip this report then chip damage will kick me out of point prep and all this hard work I've been doing will be for nothing, I guess I'm just going to have to accept the fact that I'm not gonna have any fun over the break", Enid said crossing her arms angrily.

Just then red slowly brought the future tank to a dead stop and had a question for her girlfriend.  
"Umm, can I try something?", red asked with a devious smile. "Red I love you, but I don't really think there's anything you can... Mmph. 

 

Just then red action crawled over onto Enid who was sitting in the passenger seat and rushed into her with a passionate tongue kiss. "Mmph; red my cob what are you doing", Enid attempted to ask before getting tackled into another tongue kiss. Red action eventually stopped making out with her love and gave her a pretty good stress relief idea. "E you said you were really stressed right", red asked curiously. "Ummm, yeah", Enid said nervously. 

"Well then how about you just lay back and let your girl take care of you; I can make it all better red said beginning to pull off her own crop top to reveal a nice supple pair of future breasts. Just seeing this made Enid unbelievably wet; and red could definitely tell too.

"So what do you say E, wanna play", red said grabbing Enid's hand and placing it on her exposed breast. Enid then thought to herself how hot red looked and thought of all the crap that she had been dealing with; and then only had one thing to say. "Please take me red". Then with a smile on her face red did just that; first by slowly unbuttoning Enids point prep school shirt and sliding slowly off of her and then slowly rolling up her crop top and revealing her purple sports bra.

"So... You wet yet beautiful", red asked snatching Enid's bra off to reveal her breast. "Unbelievably", Enid said willing to let red do anything to her. "Good; then just lay back and enjoy", the future girl said as she began to stroke Enid's rock hard nipples. This alone made the stressed out Enid quake and moan; then red began to kiss her face and slowly move down to her exposed breast. "Your boobs are so cute E; I love em", red said as she wrapped her lips around Enid's rock hard nipple and began to suck and lick it. 

"Oh red; this is awesome", Enid said now soaked down below and drooling over the hot mouth play that red was giving her. "Oh we haven't even started yet hun", red said as she made her way down to Enid's bicycle shorts and began to slowly slide them off. "Oooh, your wearing red panties; you must've been thinking about me huh", red asked with a wink. "I'm always thinking about you red", Enid said as she began to squeeze her own breast in excitement.

Then red grabbed the hem of Enid's red panties with her teeth of all things and began to pull them off revealing Enid's soaked vagina; and Enid seeing red with her red lace panties in her mouth only made her get more exited. 

"So what are you gonna do now", Enid asked with a lustful look in her eyes; and her entire hot and bothered body now exposed. "Enjoy myself", red answered as she opened Enid's thighs up and began to kiss them up and down inching ever closer to the main course. 

Finally red stuck her index finger up and put in Enid's face. "You wanna help me wet this babe", red asked. Just then Enid grabbed her finger and sucked on it seductively. "Is this wet enough" Enid asked", ready to be pleased. "Oh yeah, hope your ready", red added.

Then red sent the finger inside of Enid's slit slowly beginning to finger her. "Oh red, don't stop; I want more", Enid yelled. So red got even faster and pulled one finger out and added one more. Enid laid back in her seat making all sorts of noises that were so hot red slipped her free hand down her own pants and began to finger herself.

Oh man E I am loving this", red said getting soaked herself. "Me too; please don't stop", Enid replied. "Wouldn't dream of it", red said as she began to add her toungue into the mix as well starting to lick and flick Enid's warm clit all around. "Mmph, ahhhh, red,red,red, don't stop", Enid whimpered as reds toungue and fingers continued to make her feel things that she had never felt before. Enid was loving this; this is just what she had needed; and when she was so close to hitting her climax, red stopped altogether.

"Red...why did you stop", Enid asked annoyed that her pleasure had stopped. "Because I've got a little surprise for you", red said leaving Enid in confusion. "I recently got a weird upgrade to my blast canon hand and I think your gonna like it", red said as she made her hand disappear; and what popped up in place of it shocked Enid. It was a big red vibrator!!! "Holy cob; how did you get that!!!", Enid asked with huge eyes. "Like I said...it was an upgrade; can I show you how it works", red said as she turned it on low speed.

"Ummm, yes please", Enid said now even more turned on... As if that were even possible. "Rockin", red said as she and her new toy went back down into Enid's netheres for some fun.   
"Oh my cob...yes", Enid yelled out; and its not like she couldn't be loud they weren't around anyone else. 

As red switched the vibrator from low to max speed and added her toungue; Enid couldn't take it anymore, she grunted and moaned and screamed until finally. "Red this is it", she yelled out. As she hit her climax she looked up at the roof and panted and yelled until reds face was filled with her juices. "Huh,huh,huh, red... My cob that was amazing, will you marry me someday", Enid said as she began to come down from her state of euphoria. "Heck yeah babe", red quickly answered without hesitation. 

After both girls got finished putting their clothes back on red looked over to Enid and asked. "So, you still stressed out". "Absolutely not; that's just what the docter ordered", Enid said with hearts in her eyes. "Then that means I did a good job", red replied. "Now we better get you home; they had a surprise party or something planned for you", red said as she cranked her tank back up and started to drive again. "Well thanks for telling me; party pooper", Enid said playfully. Enid knew her parents would do something like that; rad and KO were probably their too, but unfortunately for them Enid was already pretty tired from her most recent surprise, it was gonna be bed time when she got home for sure, chip damages essay could wait too.


End file.
